Current work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, include an electronically controlled engine and a transmission, such as a power shift transmission (PST) or a continuously variable transmission (CVT), coupled to the engine. The transmission is, in turn, coupled to at least one drive axle assembly for transferring torque from the transmission to the vehicle's wheels or tracks. For track-driven vehicles, a track drive box or gearbox is typically rotationally coupled to the drive axle assembly for transferring the torque transmitted through the axle assembly to a drive wheel of each of the vehicle's drive track assemblies. As is generally understood, the drive wheel is rotationally engaged with a corresponding endless track such that rotation of the drive wheel rotates the track, thereby allowing the vehicle to be driven forward or backward.
The track for a track-driven work vehicle is often formed from an elastomeric material, such as rubber. While rubber-based tracks offer numerous advantages, such tracks are often subject to accelerated wear and tear due to excessive heating. For instance, heavy loads and/or high travel speeds may create hysteresis heating within a rubber track, which may cause premature aging of the underling rubber material. Such premature aging can lead to damage and/or failure of the track.
Accordingly, a system and method for automatically controlling the speed of a track-driven work vehicle based on monitored track loads so as to prevent excessive heat generation within the vehicle's tracks would be welcomed in the technology.